Secretos bajo la luz de la luna
by Lawliet Malfoy
Summary: ¿Será posible salir con vida de la mismísima Mansión de los Malfoy, cuando se es una sangre sucia? Hermione Granger se encuentra confinada en la Mansión de los Malfoy, donde una misteriosa joven le revelará secretos que nunca imaginó.
1. ¿Freeda?

¿Había algo peor que sentirse vacía? No, ni siquiera la muerte. Ella había perdido todo y en el transcurso de tan poco tiempo. La frescura de la juventud se esfumó de tal manera que pareciera que nunca había experimentado el sabor de ser joven, ni disfrutado las alegrías, conflictos y tristezas dignos de cualquier mago o bruja adolescente. Su única motivación era que experimentaría el exquisito sabor de una muerte anunciada e inminente. Para Freeda Shilton, morir era algo que ansiaba, porque le pondría fin a una vida turbulenta, oscura y que nunca le perteneció. ¿De qué servía estar muerta en vida?

Servirle al Señor tenebroso no era algo que le interesara, ni mucho menos vivir bajo las órdenes de Fenrir Greyback. Era una guerra que ya no tenia nada que ver con ella, ni mucho menos deseaba formar parte de algún bando, pues había perdido las ganas de vivir y los deseos de luchar por algo. Para qué luchar, cuando le fue arrebatada su libertad desde que era una niña; cuando la vida le había quitado al único que ser que realmente amo con todo su corazón.

La joven tenía las mejillas hundidas y humedecidas, a causa de las lágrimas que provenían de unos preciosos y melancólicos ojos color marrón. El cabello largo, rizado y azabache le caía hasta la cintura, como si fuese una cascada que recorría su espalda. Era alta, delgada y daba pasos largos y ligeros, dando la impresión de ser una ave asechando a su presa. Freeda secó sus lágrimas con la manga de su túnica, porque no quería que la consideraran una criatura débil e incapaz de afrontar lo que venía por delante. Se pasó los dedos por el cabello y se acomodó el cuello de la túnica esmeralda, que le llegaba hasta los tobillos. De repente, una voz de mujer le indicó que entrara a la sala principal. La joven ingresó a una elegante y frívola sala, adornada con pinturas de antepasados de la familia Malfoy.

Cerca de la chimenea se encontraba Bellatrix Lestrange, quien la recibió con una mueca burlona. A su lado, estaba Fenrir Greyback, quien despedía una fétida mezcla de sudor y sangre.

-¿Qué debo hacer?- preguntó la joven, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Bellatrix sonrió y soltó una estruendosa carcajada.

-La sangre sucia se encuentra en el calabozo... Al amanecer, Fenrir recibirá su recompensa, mientras tanto, deberás vigilar que esa repugnante niña no haga alguna de las suyas- ordenó la bruja, mientras jugueteaba con una copa de vino.

Freeda Shilton asintió y escuchó con atención las indicaciones de Bellatrix. De pronto, Fenrir tomó la palabra y la muchacha tan solo asentía con la cabeza, después de todo, estaba acostumbrada a seguir órdenes de otras personas, por muy desagradables que fueran. A fin de cuentas ¿qué más podía hacer, sino era cumplir la voluntad de los demás? Nada, solamente acatar ordenes sin mascullar protesta alguna...

Así era la vida de Freeda, quien desde su nacimiento, había estado atada a imposiciones, contrarias a lo que en realidad añoraba en su corazón.

-•(-• () •-)•-

Un fuerte dolor oprimía su pecho, aunque no se trataba a un simple malestar físico, mas bien, era una profunda herida que le desgarraba su interior, como un hierro caliente que yacía en el fondo de su corazón y que en su mente, marcaba a fuego vivo los recuerdos de aquella pesadilla, que había vivido en carne propia esa noche.

Una semana y tres días, llevaba ahí confinada, en la mismísima Mansión de los Malfoy. Torturada, humillada y con terribles pesadillas día tras día... Noche tras noche...

Sin embargo, Hermione Granger no perdía la esperanza de salir con vida de aquel lugar. Sabía bien que no podía quedarse cruzada de brazos, esperando a que Harry y Ron la rescataran, ya que encontrar los Horrocruxes restantes eran la prioridad y ella estaba consciente de eso. Por lo tanto, en cualquier momento, una brillante idea le vendría a la cabeza y pondría en marcha algún plan, que con dificultad podía llevar acabo, sin perder la esperanza de salir victoriosa; aunque, sin duda, tendría que pagar un precio muy alto por ello.

Aprovechando la poca luz que le proporcionaban los tenues rayos de la luna, la joven se acercó una mesita mohosa y torcida, donde se encontraba una sucia lámpara de aceite. Hermione la analizó por un momento, frunciendo el entrecejo, como queriendo conocer la manera en la que un lámpara y una mesa, podrían servirle de ayuda para escapar de aquella fría y temible mansión. «¿Podrían estos cacharros servirme de algo?» se preguntó, mientras acariciaba la superficie de la mesa. «¡Piensa, Hermione! Algo bueno se te debe ocurrir» se animó a si misma. Sin embargo, después de observar detenidamente el calabozo y los objetos, se resignó a pasar una noche más en el refugio de los Malfoy, sin ningún plan de escape.

De pronto, se preguntó a si misma qué es lo que estarían haciendo los Malfoy. La curiosidad la invadió y sonrió. ¿Acaso Draco estaba ahí en su mansión ó se encontraba en Hogwarts? Hermione se llevó las manos al rostro e imaginó al rubio caminando altaneramente por los corredores del castillo. ¡A quién engañaba! Era estúpido seguir pensando en él. En un pasado solo eran unos niños inmaduros, que se odiaban solamente por los prejuicios de sangre, pero ahora las cosas eran distintas: Draco y ella eran enemigos a muerte. Los bandos se habían definido y la guerra en la comunidad mágica estaba en pie. El absurdo sentimentalismo no podía ser protagonista de una batalla que se deslizaba como sombras tenebrosas en la oscuridad. La muchacha apretó los puños y soltó un sollozo...sin duda tenía que olvidarse del hijo de Lucius Malfoy.

¡Crac!

Hermione Granger se puso en pie, asustada y con los ojos como platos. Alguien había forzado la cerradura del calabozo. Unos pasos sigilosos se acercaban a ella. La respiración de la joven se entrecortó y un ligero escalofrío la sacudió. ¿Era Bellatrix Lestrange que venía para aplicarle otra dosis de tortura? Pero la chica estaba equivocada...

La luz de una varita iluminó el rostro demacrado de una joven de tez pálida, quien la miraba con un aire de tristeza y repulsión. Una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la bruja, la cual estaba a unos cuantos pasos de Hermione. La castaña la miró con aprensión y suspicacia.

-Mañana por al amanecer partiremos de aquí- exclamó la chica, mientras encendía la lámpara con un hechizo - Fenrir y los carroñeros te estarán esperando y debes evitar que...-

-¿Quién eres tú?- interrumpió Granger, con firmeza.

La bruja soltó una risita y la observó desdeñosamente.

-¿No me recuerdas, Granger?-

-No, me parece que no- respondió con franqueza - ¡Espera! - bramó la joven, entrecerrando los ojos, como quien intenta recordar algo - Tu rostro me parece familiar... Pero no, no creo...-

-Lo sé, es difícil reconocerme... Mi rostro esta marchito y aparento más edad. Ya me acostumbré, pero, aunque no lo creas, me acuerdo perfectamente de ti- inquirió la muchacha con un dejo de tristeza- Eras una rata de biblioteca...igual que yo-

La castaña se quedó petrificada, mientras que la misteriosa joven se acercaba cabizbaja hacia ella.

-¿Te es familiar el nombre de Freeda Shilton?- masculló la bruja, haciendo una mueca, como si mencionar su propio nombre le provocara dolor.

-¡Freeda!- se sobresaltó Hermione - ¡Sí, ahora recuerdo! Eras tú la chica que me mostraba los libros de herbología avanzada ¿verdad?- sonrió - Aunque después dejaste de frecuentar la biblioteca-

-Si, así es. Nunca imaginé que le mostraría un par de libros a una sangre sucia- se bufó con desdén- Después desaparecí... Las razones son más que obvias- sollozó - Bueno, será mejor que me vaya...Recuerda: al amanecer partiremos con los carroñeros. Hasta mañana, Granger- se despidió con una seca cabeceada y salió del frío calabozo.

Sí, ahora que sabía su nombre lo recordó todo. Aquella muchacha era una ex alumna de Hogwarts; Slytherin, de tez ligeramente morena y en un pasado atractiva. Siempre se topaba con ella en la biblioteca del colegio. Pero ahora era pálida y demacrada, como si alguien le hubiese quitado parte de su juventud. Nunca fue amiga suya, pero era la única muchacha de la casa de Slytherin que era amable con ella, aunque no dudó en llamarla "Sangre sucia" aquella noche antes de despedirse. Hermione permaneció inmóvil por unos minutos, pensativa y algo triste. ¿Qué le habría sucedido a esa muchacha? ¿Cuáles eran esas "obvias razones" por las que desapareció?


	2. Un regalo inesperado: Parte 1

_"Era una fría noche de otoño. Las hojas de los abetos caían, al compás del viento que acariciaba las copas de los árboles con suavidad. De pronto, un hombre alto apareció en medio del campo, acompañado de un niño delgado, quien tomaba del brazo a una mujer regordeta y menuda. Las misteriosas figuras caminaron bajo el manto del anochecer, dirigiéndose hacia una casa de grandes dimensiones, la cual daba la impresión de ser una mansión en menor escala. El camino era empedrado y largo; unas preciosas flores amarillas cubrían las orillas del estrecho sendero, despidiendo un dulce aroma. Un grupo de hormigas transitaba por ahí, llevando a cuestas hojas silvestres hasta donde se hallaba su hormiguero. La mujer regordeta trastabilló y el niño con todas sus fuerzas la sostuvo entre sus brazos, evitando que cayera estrepitosamente sobre las flores. _

_-¡Margaret! ¡No debemos demorar ni un minuto más! Wilfred y Lisa nos esperan... Bien sabes que detesto la informalidad- gritó el hombre, visiblemente molesto._

_La mujer ignoró el comentario de su esposo y siguió caminando en silencio. Sin embargo, su hijo no parecía conforme con el comentario de su padre; se agachó, tomó una piedra y la lanzó con fuerza, rozando la pierna izquierda de su progenitor. El mago se detuvo y buscó con la mirada al niño, quien reía a carcajadas. _

_-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo, Bartemius? ¡Eres un insolente!- exclamó el miembro del Ministerio de Magia, histérico y con los ojos llenos de rabia - ¿Acaso no te he enseñado como se debe comportar un mago de nuestra posición?-_

_El niño hizo una mueca burlona y respondió con serenidad:_

_-¿No decías que nos apresuráramos, padre? Pues bien, yo acostumbro lanzar piedras por el camino cuando deseo apresurar mi caminar - Bartemius Crouch temblaba de pies a cabeza, fulminando con la mirada a su hijo - Además, no estamos en el ministerio. Me temo que nos encontramos en un campo; aquí los chicos corren, gritan y se divierten...¡Igual lanzan piedras sobre el camino! Después de todo, soy un niño... - añadió con la diplomacia digna de un hombre mayor - Aunque entiendo a la perfección lo que es ser un mago sangre pura y lo que significa que mi propio padre sea un importante miembro del Ministerio de magia- concluyó el chico, mirando los penetrantes ojos del hombre que tenía ante sí."_

-•(-• () •-)•-

Hermione Granger despertó repentinamente, con la respiración acelerada y unas pequeñas gotitas de sudor en la frente. La joven bruja había tenido una pesadilla, similar a los tormentosos sueños que la acosaban últimamente, donde Bellatrix Lestrange la torturaba sin piedad alguna. En aquella pesadilla, Hermione tan solo le imploraba a la mortífaga que la matase de la manera más rápida y menos dolorosa posible; la bruja se negaba y soltaba carcajadas impregnadas de locura, mientras le aplicaba múltiples dosis de la maldición cruciatus. Sin embargo, en el sueño de la muchacha había hecho acto de aparición alguien más. Él... Aquel joven de cabello rubio platinado y de ojos grisáceos, quién por un corto periodo de tiempo, en un pasado no tan lejano, era el dueño de sus más locos sueños y el culpable de aquellos involuntarios suspiros en clase de Pociones. El mago apareció en sus tenebrosos sueños, con varita en mano y mirándola con un dejo de compasión. Bellatrix la torturaba una y otra vez, hasta que él lanzó un potente hechizo contra su maléfica tía.

«Tonterías» susurró Hermione, limpiando con la manga del suéter el sudor de la frente. «Pesadillas que se apoderan de mí, como si fuesen reales... ¿por qué las siento en carne propia? Pobre Harry, ahora comprendo el sufrimiento que le provoca ver visiones de Voldemort... ¿Y Draco? ¡No seas estúpida, Hermione! No fue más que un sueño» se dijo para sí, mientras se ponía en pie e intentaba arreglar su castaña cabellera con los dedos. Freeda Shilton le había alertado que tenía que estar preparada para partir al amanecer junto con Fenrir Greyback. ¿Qué iba a suceder? No lo sabía. Pero si de algo estaba completamente segura era de que no se trataría de algo bueno.

De pronto, unas fuertes pisadas anunciaron que el momento de partir había llegado. La puerta del calabozo se abrió de golpe, dejando entrever a un hombre alto, de complexión fuerte y de penetrantes ojos oscuros; el cabello castaño oscuro y sucio le caía sobre los hombros, dando la impresión de ser un prisionero recién salido de Azkaban. Se dirigió a Hermione Granger, quien permanecía inmóvil y lo fulminaba con la mirada, intentando ocultar el miedo que en ella se cernía.

-¡Tú!- bramó el carroñero, apuntando con su varita a la joven bruja - Fenrir te espera - musitó con desprecio - ¡Qué esperas, asquerosa sangre sucia!-

Sin embargo, Hermione Granger permaneció inmóvil por unos cuantos segundos, intentando controlar la ira que la invadía. Estaba acostumbrada a tales insultos, pero no iba a permitir que un repugnante carroñero la humillara una vez más. Caminaría hasta la puerta con la frente en alto, pues a pesar de que no contaba con su fiel varita, la brillante hija de muggles era una mujer con dignidad y no permitiría que un hombre como aquel, ni nadie más la insultara una vez más. Le reconfortaba caminar con seguridad y altanería, aunque estuviera hambrienta, ojerosa y desaliñada, porque confiaba en si misma...ya que en su cabeza un nuevo plan surgía entre la ira y el orgullo.

-•(-• () •-)•-

La noche anterior había escuchado que la astuta sangre sucia iba a pasar sus últimos momentos con Fenrir Greyback. Draco Malfoy caminó a través de su habitación, con las manos en los bolsillos. Las cosas entre ellos terminaron desde hacia un par de años y con ello, los recuerdos del pasado se habían borrado sin dejar marca alguna. Así como todo se había dado entre ellos, del mismo modo se esfumaron y no se podía dar marcha atrás. Sin embargo, nunca imaginó que la vida de la joven Gryffindor estaba por llegar a su fin. Si bien no podía evitar sentir una especie de remordimiento, ya no quedaba nada por hacer. Aunque él lo deseara no estaba en sus manos salvarla del temible hombre lobo. Bellatrix Lestrange tenía que cumplir su palabra, lo que significaba que le daría su recompensa a Fenrir y con ello el fin de la vida de Hermione Granger.

Draco pasó una mano por su barbilla con aprensión. Definitivamente los últimos sentimientos que vivían en su interior hacia Hermione morirían junto a ella...

-•(-• () •-)•-

Freeda Shilton dibujó una extraña sonrisa en su rostro, justo cuando Hermione Granger apareció con la cabeza erguida, en los jardines de la Mansión Malfoy. A su lado se encontraba el carroñero de nombre Jaurius, con su arrogante y sucia apariencia. La bruja saludó con una seca cabeceada a la brillante joven, quien a su vez, le dirigió una ligera sonrisa.

-Buenos días, Granger- terció con amabilidad, Freeda Shilton -Alguien no durmió bien ¿Cierto?-

-Buenos días- respondió con cortesía la muchacha- Estás en lo cierto, Freeda. Es imposible conciliar el sueño en un calabozo como aquel- bramó con serenidad.

La chica de pómulos marcados y tez pálida sonrió de nuevo, esta vez mostrando unos dientes blancos. Sin embargo, Hermione se percató de que los colmillos de la chica eran mucho más afilados de lo normal. ¿Acaso era algo que debiera preocuparle o parecerle "anormal"? Aunque sin duda, la sagaz Granger tenía algo más importante para meditar meticulosamente: su plan de escape.

-Hablando de frío...tengo algo para ti- le interrumpió Freeda - Esto te protegerá del frío- explicó, mientras sacaba de su bolso de lana, lo que parecía ser una bufanda verde esmeralda - Póntela - inquirió la bruja, soltando una risita burlona.

La chica de cabello castaño observó con cierta desconfianza la prenda que su ex compañera de Hogwarts le había dado. ¿Por qué se comportaba tan amable? Aunque debía admitir que hacia mucho más frío que en el calabozo. Quisquillosa, se colocó la bufanda alrededor del cuello y exclamó:

-Muchas gracias, Freeda-

-Te recomiendo que no me agradezcas- bufó la chica, quien se acomodaba unos elegantes guantes de piel de dragón - Mas bien deberías agradecerle a alguien más- dicho esto, la muchacha se alejó de Hermione, soltando una carcajada al tiempo que arreglaba el cuello de su abrigo.

-¿Agradecerle... a alguien más?- cuestionó la castaña, mirando la bufanda con aprensión.

«_Color verde esmeralda» s_e dijo para sí, algo ruborizada «¿_fuiste tú, Draco_?»


End file.
